Kurofai secrets
by Cloiegirl12
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokana leave for the afternoon leaving Kurgane and Fai alone. What starts as a joke ends with a serious secret. KUROFAI, not hardcore but still suggestive.


"Kuro-ku?"  
"Hmph!"  
"Kuro-ku darling wake up."  
"Go die, you stupid mage…" the brawly male mummers.  
Fai couldn't tell if Kurogane was sleeping or just waking up grumpy. He didn't let the words affect him though. He was getting use to offensive words from this man.  
"Kuro-cutie, you don't want me to die do you? " Playing it up as best he could, he whined in the tan ears. He pressed one hand on the muscular arm. "wakey, wakey Kuro-darling."  
The muscular arm moved swiftly making Fai fall over the grumbling male.  
"I swear upon…I will….tear off your stupid little…." His words kept going in and out making some of the words inaudible.  
Fai giggled lightly; this was part of the reason he liked waking Kurogane up. He got to hear some pretty funny things. He got up standing and staring at the other in disbelief.  
"Well I guess there is no other option." He smiled leading down toward the other. "Kuro-pu, you really have a sexy body when you all undressed like this." It was a lie of course but somehow those words seemed to reach the unconscious man. He sat up almost instantly looking around to find that he was not only fully clothed but also there was a smiling fool in front of him.  
"You stupid mage… GET THE HELL-!" He wasn't even finished before Fai slipped out the door laughing.  
He growled angrily to himself, swearing curses upon the pale male who brought him such trouble in his life. He didn't need much time to prepare himself before leaving the small room. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze that scrawny little neck of Fai's.  
He heard a laugh from another room, unsurprisingly identical to the one he heard earlier. He peers into the room seeing his want-to-be victim.  
"Oh! Good morning Kuro-pu!" Fai calls waving at the figure in the door, innocently. He was as cheerful as usual. He was definitely a morning person.  
"Oh good, your awake." Kurogane heard from another part of the room. It was Syaoran, who looked pretty tired.  
The little white fur-ball popped up in front of Kurogane's face with his devilish expression.  
"It's been decided! Fai mama and Kuro-papa are to stay here" It was less than a second later that Mokana found his face being pulled around roughly.  
"What did you just call me you stupid cream-puff!"  
"WAH! Kuro-papa is being mean to Mokana!"  
"Will everyone please calm down?" The innocent sound of the princess's voice called as she entered into view, brushing her hair elegantly.  
"Princess?" Syaoran turned looking at her will that same look of protection and love.  
"Kurogane, the princess and I will be going out today alone, we need you to keep a watch around here. " Syaoran explained the plan clearly.  
Mokana, who was still in Kurogane's rough hands couldn't keep his smile from appearing. "Yeah Kuro-papa is going to spend alone time with Fai Mama!" he did his funny giggle somehow slipping through the hands.  
"Shut up puff-ball!" Kurogane growled obviously not happy with the names and the devilish smile that usually signaled an idea.  
"Is everything alright Kurogane?" Syaoran asked seeing the unsettling expression on his friend's face.  
"Whatever." Kurogane snapped turning away to retreat from the room full of idiots.

"Kuro-darling, Syaoran and the others left already." Fai called peeking his head in Kurogane's room.  
"Whoop-de-doo" Kurogane brushed off the statement with pure boredom. He was in a meditated position. His eyes closed, his arms crossed showing each muscular bulge, along with his legs crossed likewise. He looked like he was trying to concentrate. Fai left not wanting to disturb him.  
After pacing around the halls, rooms, looking out each window and not finding anything interesting he returns of Kurogane's room peeking in again.  
Kurogane hadn't moved an inch since the last time Fai saw him. He was so quiet, breathing in very slowly. His face that was usually touch with wrinkles from irritation was soft and peaceful.  
"Kuro-pu!" Fai whined in a high pitched voice stepping in the room slightly.  
"What?"  
"I'm bored!" He admitted with a sympathetic look on his face.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kurogane opened his eyes looking irritated once again.  
"Ummm…" Fai teased as he walked into the room toward the other male. "Well…" He sat himself into the lap of Kurogane. "Entertain me." He said shamelessly, with his fake smile.  
The irritation was almost visible on Kurogane's face as he squeezed his eyes shut and bared his teeth.  
"One, get the hell off me." He growled "Two, go entertain yourself!"  
"BUT KURO-PU!" Fai whined as he wrapped his arms around the muscular neck.  
"GET THE HELL OFF, MAGE!"  
Fai smiles, for real this time, as he held on tighter to the other.  
"I said GET THE HELL OFF!" Kurogane yelled, opening his eyes to send daggers at the other.  
"Make me," Fai commanded childishly.  
Kurogane tried to stand up but found is legs totally restrained by the other. He tugged at the supposively weak arms, finding them stronger then they appeared.  
"I'm giving you three seconds to get off before I cut you into little pieces" He growls as he looks around for his sword.  
"Oh Kuro-ku is so violent" He giggles as he holds on tight.  
Kurogane saw what he was looking for in front of them He leans forward trying to reach it.  
"Wah!" He cries as he falls forward from the weight added around his neck.  
"Kuro-cuddly is really close now." Fai stated releasing his chained arms covering his face instead.  
"Idiot, who's fault do you think it is?"  
"Umm, yeah…Kurogane…can you please move." Fai asks from behind his arm.  
"Huh? What's with the sudden anti-closeness?" Kurogane glared at his question the fool's mind.  
"Uh…please?"  
"Whatever…" He sits up on his knees looking at the pale male still lying on the floor.  
Fai lowers his arm a tint of pink remaining on his cheeks. This wasn't missed by Kurogane, of course.  
"What's with your face?" he asks harshly.  
"Uh, Nothing! What are you talking about?"Fai turns quickly. "Kuro-ku asks strange questions."  
Kurogane hated this one trait about Fai, he was always questioning others but when it came to him he'd fall quiet.  
"Better tell me before I force you to." He wasn't playing games anymore.  
"Force me? "Fai looked over his shoulder innocently.  
"Yeah that's what I said." He commented as he slid closer to the other.  
"I just remembered something I was supposed to do…" Fai began to stand up but was immediately dragged down by a much stronger hand. He landed on his back in a very uncomfortable position. He was a bit worried when he saw Kurogane move above him.  
"Now mage, you are going to tell me everything." Kurogane had an evil smile on thinking about how it was Fia's fault for starting this, so he was about to recieve payback.  
"Kuro-ku..Stop!" Fai whined struggling around like a worm.  
"Hell no," He purred finally entertained by the situation. Complete control seemed to be his favorite situation. He slides his knee up getting a sudden surprise.  
"Hey Flourite, what is my knee touching exactly?"  
"kuro-pu if you could please move it."  
"OH HELL NO!" He yelled at the boy under him, "Tell me you're not turned on by something like this"  
Fai tried to hide his reddening face. This realization led to another which explained everything. He must have hit Fai awkwardly when they fell which is what Fai got all anti-close and was blushing. Somehow the touch got him all 'excited' which is why he tried to escape before getting dragged to the ground again.  
"You little pervert, can't even control yourself through a simple accident."  
Fai's face got even redder. He was trying to blend into the floor it seemed as he laid there totally numb.  
Kurogane's mind went through several ideas to torture the male but none seemed very good or very smart.  
"Kuro-ku, can you please let me go now?" Fai said quietly all cheerfulness gone as he peered through one eye.  
"FAI, KUROGANE , WE'RE BACK!" they both hear from the hall the sound of a little fur-ball ringing in their ears.  
They both jerked up in surprise as Kurogane pushed himself as far away from the other as physically possible. Fai did likewise leaving them on opposite ends of the room.  
Neither looked at each other as Mokana entered the room. Fai knew his cheeks were still a bit pink from the experience along with another problem he hid behind bent legs.  
Kurogane felt some sweat along his hairline looking at the edge of the wall to avoid all eye contact.  
"Aww , mama-Fai, and Kuro-papa are sitting so far apart." Mokana stated as he looked at the two. He headed over to Fai with a smile on his face.  
"Hello you two, we're back." Sakura said as she stepped in gracefully.  
"Uh, yeah.." Kurogane said quietly to show he awareness to the fact.  
"So, did anything happen while we were gone?" Syaoran asked as he walked in after.  
"Nope" Kurogane replied first"  
"Nothing," Fai also replied "It was just a quiet afternoon around here." He said lying in that perfectly calm tone of his. He was after all one of the best liars alive.  
Though no one noticed, Kurogane was very happy about the new secret he learned about the pale mage. He wouldn't tell anyone that he knew how to control him, he might even use that to his advantage someday.


End file.
